The present invention relates to a double-blade peeler which comprises two handles joined at one end and biased by a spring therebetween, and two cutter blades, each blade being respectively fastened to a handle on an inner side thereof.
Various fruits and vegetables must be properly peeled before eating or cooking. People may use a knife to remove the outer skin of a fruit or vegetable. While cutting, the fingers may be injured by the sharp edge of the knife. Further, using a knife to peel a fruit or the like cannot remove the outer skin in a uniform thickness. FIG. 1 shows a prior art peeler for peeling fruits and vegetables which eliminates the aforesaid problems. The peeler comprises a handle having a forked front end formed into two supports, and a cutter blade having two projecting portions on two opposite ends thereof, respectively disposed within a respective hole formed in each support. The outer skin of a fruit or the like is removed by moving the middle cutting edge of the cutter blade over the fruit or the like. Because the peeler has only one cutter blade, the peeling speed is limited.